


face to face (with all our fears)

by trixicinkflair



Series: dream smp fics [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Inaccuracies, Character Death, Children, Clay | Dream Is An Asshole (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Little Brothers, Minecraft, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Siblings, Stabbing, Swords, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Weapons, but like you know what i mean, i guess idk, i'm making my own canon mfs, kids as in KIDS kids, no beta we die like tommy, still technically canon then, well........
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -His brother spots their father before he does, a muffled little noise of terror escaping him. Tommy follows his gaze and yanks Tubbo back, trying to shield him.Wilbur stands at the edge of a ravine, arms spread wide, cackling. "My L'Manburg, Phil! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished! If I can't have this, no one can, Phil!"-title from "the nights" by avicii // jason if u see this pls make fun of it w/ me lol // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223
Kudos: 17





	face to face (with all our fears)

**Author's Note:**

> on one hand, i'm praying jason doesn't see this, because let's face it, it's terrible. On the other hand, I'm also praying he DOES see if so we can laugh together about how bad it is. i'm in a predicament, lads. hope all of you are having a good day, though. none of this is set in canonverse, it's just a completely random idea that popped into my head while i was in English class staring at the zoom and hoping it would unfreeze.
> 
> (it never did, so i wrote this, XD. i promise i'm a good child who pays attention in class.) (that's a lie, I caught some of tubbo's stream during 1st block instead of finishing my book for class -- democratic vote for the electric chair, boys)
> 
> pls i've never said "boys" this much in my life what has this fandom done to me
> 
> ~ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo looks up at him, dark brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "Where do we go?"  
> Tommy shrugs helplessly. "I don't know." His voice breaks, and Tubbo hugs him, pressing his face into his chest.  
> "I'm scared," he whispers.  
> Tommy pulls his little brother closer, closing his eyes against the tears threatening to fall. "I know. But we're gonna be okay. I promise."

L'Manburg is gone, reduced to rubble and smoke, and Tommy hides Tubbo's view as best he can, although the kid has already seen enough to know what has happened.

Tommy cards a hand gently through his little brother's hair, trying to soothe him, but he's shaking against him, sobs wracking his frame.

Tubbo looks up at him, dark brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "Where do we go?"

Tommy shrugs helplessly. "I don't know." His voice breaks, and Tubbo hugs him, pressing his face into his chest.

"I'm scared," he whispers.

Tommy pulls his little brother closer, closing his eyes against the tears threatening to fall. "I know. But we're gonna be okay. I promise."

"Everything we knew. It's gone," Tubbo says, curling into Tommy's embrace. "Dad, he...."

Tommy's heart aches at the mention of Wilbur. "Dad said he'd wait for us. Maybe he's still alive. He would have been far enough from the initial explosions that there's a chance he got out," he whispers.

He's talking more to himself than to Tubbo now, but his brother hears him anyways.

"Can we go?" Tubbo begs, tugging at Tommy's sleeve. "Please, can we find him?" He sounds so desperately naively hopeful, and Tommy is forcibly reminded that his brother is only 13.

"Yeah," he croaks. "Yeah, we can go look for dad."

Tubbo instantly sobers, leading the way back towards the smoking ruins of L'Manburg, the bombs still detonating here and there as the ground shifts enough to set them off.

Tommy leads Tubbo far away from them, skirting around the edges of the ruined city as best he can.

His brother spots their father before he does, a muffled little noise of terror escaping him. Tommy follows his gaze and yanks Tubbo back, trying to shield him.

Wilbur stands at the edge of a ravine, arms spread wide, cackling. "My L'Manburg, Phil! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished! If I can't have this, _no one can_ , Phil!"

He sounds unhinged, deranged, completely unlike any other time Tommy had ever heard his father speak. He cringes back, torn between anger and denial.

"No," he whispers. "No, he wouldn't. He _wouldn_ 't." Beside him, Tubbo whimpers and presses closer to Tommy's side.

"Phil, _kill me_." Wilbur's words filtered down to the two brothers, and Tommy slaps a hand over Tubbo's mouth as the boy jolts forward, the beginnings of a scream in his throat. "Kill me, Phil, kill me, do it now. Look, _they all want you to!"_

"No, I...you...you're my _son_!" Phil exclaims, drawing back into himself. "No matter what you do, no matter what you've _done_ , I _**can't**_ -"

"Look! Look how much _work_ went into this!" Wilbur screamed, pounding his fist against a wooden beam that was somehow still standing. "And now it's _gone_!"

"Wilbur, _please_ , I..."

"Kill. Me." Wilbur repeats, stepping closer, his tone slipping from demanding to pleading, desperate, terrified. Tommy broke into a sprint, dragging Tubbo behind him, brushing past a distraught and sobbing Niki.

There's a sharp cry of pain from both men as Phil drives his sword into Wilbur's chest, and the two sink to the ground together, Phil cradling Wilbur, cursing aimlessly into the rain, sobbing under his breath.

"No! Dad!"

Tubbo broke free from Tommy's grasp as he froze just below the ledge. Wilbur lay on the ground in front of Phil, surrounded by his own blood, clearly too far gone for Tommy to save him. "Oh my god."

A chuckle from behind him makes him spin around, and his gasp catches in his throat as Dream steps out of the shadows, another flash of lightning illuminating him.

"You weren't supposed to see this," he says, swinging his sword in a casual arc. A bolt of lightning flashes through the sky, gleaming on the polished and deadly sharp edge, the dark bloodstains standing out in stark contrast to the silver blade.

Tommy collapses to his knees next to his brother, who is sobbing, staring at their father's body, seemingly not even registering Dream's presence.

"Please," Tommy whispered, pulling Tubbo onto his lap. "Anyone but him. Take me if you must, but not him. Not Tubbo, I need him. The world needs him."

"You, then. You'll work. Tubbo won't say anything, will you, Tubbo?" Dream croons.

Tubbo doesn't look up, just stares blankly down at his own lap, limp against Tommy's chest. It's enough for Dream, clearly, who hums and leans down, taking Tommy's arm and wrenching him to his feet, jolting Tubbo onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asks, voice coming out quieter than he meant it.

Dream smirks at him, dragging him outside into the pouring rain. "I want you to leave, Tommy. Take your brother with you if you must."

Tommy shrinks from the idea, but nods. Dream, however isn't quite done with him yet.

"Don't ever even think about coming back, or I will kill you and your little friends on sight. Including your brother. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Tommy whispers, hunching his shoulders.

"Are we clear? You ever show your face here again, and I'm going to kill your brother, and then your friends, and then, maybe, _if_ I'm feeling generous, I'll kill you so you can join them."

Lightning flares again, thunder rumbling through the clouds almost instantly after, and Dream leers down at him, the pale mask making him seem ten times more terrifying.

Dream is a faceless menace, a nightmare given physical form, and Tommy doesn't know how fast he needs to go to outrun him.

Dream leans in, until he's so close that Tommy can see the freckles on his cheeks visible where the mask has slipped just the tiniest bit.

"Run."

**Author's Note:**

> you'll have to forgive me for the spelling, i still can't for the life of me figure out if l'manburg is spelled with a u or an e. i dunno if maybe i'm just being dumb, but it's spelled both ways across the entire internet, and i'm too lazy to look up the twitter accs of one of the actual smp members and check lol.
> 
> edit: searched through tubbo's twitter and twitch accs, and he spells it with a u, so that's what we're going with.
> 
> ~ink


End file.
